Martian Girl
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: "...Looking up into the early afternoon sky, Commander noticed a little white light blinking, high up in the atmosphere. It seemed to be getting closer and closer, and soon enough The MC Bat Commander was pretty sure it was going to crash into the earth-" This is something based off one of the Aquabats songs, R&R! Disclaimer; I own nothing! Except a name or two...
1. Distracted In The Meat Department

_**Okay, so this is my first time writing anything about the Aquabats... and, honestly I have no idea how it will turn out. My sister and I are really big fans of the show, so I'm going to try my best to keep everybody in character. I'm gonna be basing this fanfic off of the Aquabat's song Martian Girl, just because they haven't made an episode for it yet...**_

_**Please read and review! Thanks!**_

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE ON A PLOT CONVENIENT STREET!<p>

In an elated explosion of laughter and fist-pumps, the members of The Aquabats jumped out of the Battle Tram and marched through the parking lot toward the _Super Gloopy Mart_. The MC Bat Commander waved a check in the air and began to (sort-of) danced as he walked, which the others followed.

The leader took a deep breath, "Man do I love pay day!"

Eaglebones Falconhawk replied, slinging his always-present guitar over his shoulder, "That last gig we played at was AWESOME."

"I know! And we made so much money!" It was clear the commander was still overjoyed at the check in his hands. He highlighted the word 'money' with a hi-pitch voice that reached the entire parking lot.

Ricky Fitness jumped in with a nod, and a flex of his biceps, "The girls loved us!"

Always nearly shouting, Crash McLarson agreed, "YEAH! I bet it was our best performance yet!"

The commander returned to the head of the conversation, "But… did you see how much MONEY?"

Jimmy the Robot sighed, and smiled at his silly, illogical human friends, "Yes Commander, the amount of salary we received was at an abundant quantity. Shall I suggest we enter the convenience store and procure this week's necessities with our money? I suggest supplies for the next concert destination?"

Eaglebones was the first to start for the store's entrance. The parking lot was bare except for two cars belonging to the employees. It was clear no one else was at the Gloopy-Mart that day. As they approached, the sliding doors seemed to open and close as if nervously indecisive at whether to let the wild band in or not. They did make their loud violent entry into the market, nearly tripping on top of each other. And as they did they confessed to each other what they planned to spend with their money.

"I know exactly what I'm getting." Eaglebones started, "New guitar strings. The strings I get are specially made. I can only get them here; not many other stores hold them."

"What kind of strings are we talkin' bout, Bones?" Commander asked, blinking as the team used their join forces to pull out a sole shopping cart.

"Electrical charged strings to let lasers pass through safely."

"Why wouldn't more stores carry those? That's just madness..."

"I know right?"

Crash jumped in for his turn to speak, "I know what I'm getting!" he then paused scratching his dandelion-shade eyebrows, "Um, but I have to figure out what that is first..."

"What about you Jimmy?" Ricky asked curiously.

"Oh, just the essentials," Jimmy listed informatively, "you know food, toiletries, cleaning supplies, mechanical hands..." he suddenly faced a confused Crash "and no, Crash, I said toiletries, not toilet tree."

Crash lowered his hand as if he had been a student in a class room. Jimmy continued, "Ricky? What about you?"

"Don't look at me! You guys will just have to wait and see what I'm getting... see you fellows in a few minutes!" and with that he ran in with super speed through the store aisles.

Commander laughed, "I miss him already." but then quickly gave a shout of surprise as a vindictive door opened and let a wind steal the check from him as it flew back out into the parking lot, "GAH! Get back here!"

When the MCBC finally caught it, Jimmy called to him, "Commander! Be careful! We can't lose that money! The team's looking to you to watch over it..."

The Commander gave him a salute with the hand that held the check. And stared challengingly at the check before putting it in his pocket,  
>"Dare you to get out of there!" Commander shouted proudly at his cleverness. He started back to the building when he noticed a flashing come from above him in the early afternoon sky. It was a little white light blinking high up and it seemed to be getting closer. It was only a matter of time before The MC Bat Commander was assured that the light was on a collision course with the Earth. The best idea he could think of… was to bunker in the safety of the Gloopy-Mart. But, as soon as he entered the store all inklings of that mysterious light suddenly disappeared and in its place was wonder at the various, mesmerizing products of the store. He soon could be found wondering around the craft aisles thinking of what he wanted to buy, before glancing about to see if anyone was looking, and swiping a pack of permanent markers. He made sure to whisper as he walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>Crash was happily searching the toy aisle for new action figures and plush animals. He found a little brother doll and a giant bird-head action figure. A little girl nearby observed the large man deciding between the two packages, then shrugging with a huge smile and getting both.<p>

"Are you buying those for a kid, mister?" The freckled-face girl asked.

"No." Crash said almost laughing at the silliness of that question and continued out of the toy aisle.

* * *

><p>Eaglebones was in the music section of the store, which had about five records playing at once so you really couldn't tell what any of the music was about. Records, CDs, tuners, tubas, headphones, drumsticks, and other musical instruments were lazily scattered on the shelves in a huge mess. After picking through the many varieties of guitar strings, Bones finally found the kind he was looking for. Flipping them over he nodded his head,<p>

"Sweet..." He exclaimed to himself. He looked back into the mess of records and noticed the corner of some familiar-looking record covers sticking out underneath some nearby bongos and pulled them out curiously. The record on top was something called '_Troubled Tongues_' with a weird picture of a tongue with sunglasses on. The record in the middle was called '_Idaho, I Don't Know_' with an equally weird picture of a potato with a map. Grinning at the covers he put them back down in a neater stack then the rest of the shelf. Eaglebones and picked up one more, which, to his horror, was the popular rap single, '_Beat Fishing_'.

"Gah!" He dropped it and shook his head angrily, "I hate that record!" and with his foot he pushed it underneath the shelf, and stomped off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tiny Burger's Dinner Meals<em>... hmm..." Jimmy pondered out loud as he looked over a few things in the frozen food section, "Or maybe they would like _Slushie_ flavored sherbet..." he had a basket with already a few items inside, in one hand, while he held his list in the other hand.

"Jimmy! JIMMY!" Robot turned his mechanical head to see Ricky calling for him, "Look at the great deal I found!" Ricky held up three boxes, with blender like machines posted on the front of each, "We could buy two juicers and get one free!"

Jimmy wasn't exactly sure that was a good idea, "Ricky, I'm not exactly sure that's a good idea. We only would really need one juicer..."

"No, think of it this way Jimmy!" Ricky put down the boxes so he could motion with his hands, "What if Crash broke the first juicer? Never fear, Ricky's here. And if some villain, like Unicorn Bug Lady or Shirtman, were to accidentally break the second one in a fight; no worries! Ricky's got this covered with a third juicer! See?"

Jimmy sighed, "But what if something happens to the third one Ricky?"

Ricky smiled and held out a smaller package, "Juicer insurance!"

* * *

><p>Something close to elevator music was playing in the background in the food section of the store. Commander was singing to himself as he went down the meat aisle pushing a shopping cart, looking at what he would probably like to consume that afternoon for lunch.<p>

"_Manly men like manly food! So give me some steak!_" He sung, which slowly turned to humming again, as he started piling ground beef, raw steak and bacon into the cart. But he slowly became as frozen as the meat products, at the realization that he wasn't alone at the freezer. Failing at being inconspicuous by turning only his head, he caught a glimpse at the tall lady standing beside him. She was eyeing the meat in the freezer with such hunger that the MCBC had no doubt that she could eat the entire selection. She was definitely NOT normal; she looked like a swim suit model... maybe that was because she had a super-duper fit body and was wearing nothing but a silver, two-piece bikini with a black belt, and silver boots. Also, her skin was grass green, her hair was curly, long, and blue and seemed almost smoke-like, and had elf like ears, and antennas that looked like painted golf balls. That might have also perturbed his instincts that she wasn't just a regular Gloopy-mart shopper, despite the fact that there was no such thing as a 'regular' Gloopy mart shopper. Her orange eyes stayed wide open, looking at the raw meat lined out in front of her, and never once blinking. Commander couldn't stop staring, not exactly sure what to think of this... whatever she was.

"H-hi." Commander greeted kind of dazed. He assumed that she had not noticed him because she remained intently staring at the quantity of meat that lay in the freezer, but he was wrong. Her head twisted to look at him so suddenly he dropped the bacon he had been holding. She stared at the bacon he had dropped, and slowly leaned down to pick it up. She seemed, though, to pick up the bacon as if she were a plastic doll, and could only move certain ways. Straightening back up she held the package out to the Commander, as he unintentionally flashed a grimace in bewilderment at the 'freaky lady'. She attempted to smile in return, but her smile was almost frightening, more as if she was trying to smile, but never had before, and was instead trying to show all of (VERY sharp teeth /or/ her many sharpened canines) at the same time.

"You dropped this, human." She seemed to be trying to mimic Spanish and British accent, her voices was cold and analytical, like a hunter, "You are very clumsy. You are welcome."

Honestly, that was the third weirdest greeting Commander had ever heard. And normally, being insulted would get on his nerves, but, she seemed to not really know what she was saying. So he let it pass for now.

"..._Thanks?_" The Commander said slowly, taking the bacon and putting it in the cart. For some reason, she reminded him of a girl drummer from a band he knew when he was younger and in his teens, "Ever hear of the V Girls?"

She looked as if she had completely ignored the question, and was instead studying his face and the top of his head, "Hmm..." she suddenly poked his drawn-on mustache. The bizarre invasion of his personal space made him jolt back in disgust. Pulling her fingers back, she rubbed them together with a disappointed frown. She touched his head, wiping some of the black on his forehead.

"Listen lady! It's a 'see-but-no-touch' package!" The MC Bat Commander finally replied backing up, pulling over his shopping cart for safety

She nodded slowly, but not at all to what he had just said; her antenna suddenly shrunk down into her blue hair and were no longer visible, "There. We are similar. And I am not suspicious."

"Okaaay." Commander was starting to really wonder if this woman was okay. But something about her made him feel funny, like if she were trying to scan his thoughts…or something. But if he found her so strange, why did he find himself blushing?

"I heard you singing one minute and forty-two seconds ago..." She continued in this random rant of hers, "Up until this point, I haven't completely heard singing before. Are the markings above your lip part of a coming-of-age ceremony?

"Ha, you must mean my manly mustache. It's a long story about-," Suddenly the Commander jumped in total shock. Something she said offended him on such a high level, "What the WHAAAAAA? You haven't heard SINGING? What about music in general?"

She was now looking back at the meat in the freezer, and actually answered back to him for the first time, "Not... really..." she still seemed unsure of what she was saying.

"OKAY. That's IT! C'mon miss! I'm bringing you back to the BattleTram!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her along with the cart, "You're about to hear the best music, you will ever hear!"

She became tense when he grabbed her arm, at the point of nearly striking the strange fat stranger. Her smoke-like hair began to vibrate defensively like a snake's rattle. But when she realized he wasn't up to anything horrible, she let her hair down (so to speak) and followed. Only as the Commander pulled her along did he notice some new things about her. She was about a head taller then him, which he wasn't sure if he liked. He then spied that she also had taken a large steak from the freezer when he wasn't looking -when that was confounded the singer- and was carrying it greedily. It fleetingly occurred to him to wonder why was he suddenly feeling so generous to dedicate their next dress rehearsal, which was basically every rehearsal, to this... whatever-she-was?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, okay... so that was my first chapter... XD I did my best so please leave a nice review!<em>**

**_Also, if you actually don't mind spoiling the story for yourself, I suggest listening to the Aquabats Martian Girl song._**


	2. Emmie Jade From Planet V

Ricky, Eaglebones, Crash and Jimmy all stood near the checkout line, waiting for their bravado leader to show up any moment, "He'll show up any moment. I'm sure of it." Eaglebones told the overweight, tan lady who was waiting impatiently at the _Super Gloopy-Mart_'s check out.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." The lady (with a name tag that had Dolores printed on it) said, chewing on her gum in a disgusting manner, "You know you can get arrested for loitering..."

"Lady, please!" Jimmy said, almost feeling the emotion of aggravation. The employee had been telling them for a few minutes how they either needed to get lost, or get some money. Jimmy continued, "We already told you, we are waiting for our friend. He has the money."

Dolores acted like she considered this fact, "Oh reeaally? Well, wanna know something? C'mere..." and she motioned for all of them to come closer. Leaning in with the items they were buying stuffed in their arms, the four Aquabats got in a close huddle around the employee.

Dolores smiled and took a deep breath, before she scowled and shouted, "I DON'T CARE!" causing the Aquabat members to stumble away from her, some losing their balance at the sudden shout.

Crash tried to sneer and think of a comeback, "Well! We don't care, erm, MORE! So HA!"

"That doesn't even make sense." Dolores said with an annoyed look as she blew a bubble.

"Don't worry Aquabats! I'm here!" Commander called, as he neared his friends.

"Finally!" Ricky and Eaglebones groaned in unison, but then froze upon seeing the tall, green lady that followed their leader.

"Whoa, who is that? She's freaky!" Crash said, face showing a sign confusion. Dolores just kept chewing her gum like it was the most boring day of her life. Jimmy's robot eyes immediately started scanning Commander's apparent acquaintance.

With a look of shock, Jimmy called out to his leader, revealing his finger missiles, "_Commander! Watch out!_ There's an extraterrestrial behind you!" He seemed suddenly a little jumpy and worried.

Commander blinked, and looked behind him at his current green companion, "Extra-terrest-whaaa? OH. You mean _her?_"

Jimmy nodded impatiently, "Yes! My systems are telling me, she's an alien! And possibly very dangerous!" Robot eyed the she-alien's sly, sharp toothed smile, "Obviously!"

MCBC almost laughed, he thought he'd know if she was dangerous, "Nah, she's cool. Since she's never heard music before, I offered her her own private concert from the Aquabats... " he paused, "Did you say alien?"

"_Did you say private concert?_" Eaglebones said with a weird look, "Since when did we start doing that?"

"Uh, _since when did you start questioning my decisions?_" The MC Bat Commander snapped back.

Eaglebones could have probably laid down some heavy insults, and BC probably could have returned them, but Dolores spoke up over the group, "Not that this isn't interesting and all.. but, CHECK OUT or GET OUT."

"_Fine._" Commander said with a huff, laying his items from his cart on the counter, just as his friends did. Jimmy was surprised that his friends would let their guards down so easy, and forget the situation at hand.

_"Am I the only one who actually cares that this could be a dangerous lady is from outer space?_" Apparently, Robot was the only one that cared; because no one answered him. So, with a sigh he lowered his finger missiles. But, you couldn't blame the other Bats, they had dealt with weirder things then aliens in the past. Luckily for them, Jimmy wasn't going to let his guard down... which was going to be pretty helpful in a few hours.

"You gonna pay for that, miss?" Dolores asked in an irritated tone towards the alien girl, as she was ringing up the collection of items the Aquabats had on the counter.

"...Maybe." Miss Alien (or whatever her name was) said, as if Dolores was testing her patience.

* * *

><p>"Wow... <em>you really have a way with people...<em>" Eaglebones mumbled to the alien, looking back to Dolores, who was currently shouting after them, as the Aquabats exited the store, "You really said some terrible things to that employee..."

"She said terrible things first... I just replied." The alien replied.

"I can't believe you punched her..." Ricky said with a sarcastic tone.

"She assaulted me first." The she-alien answered, "I only riposted."

"Yeah, so let's hurry before she actually calls the police, like she's been threatening..." Commander said, cutting in on the conversation. The rest of them nodded, and started through the parking lot over to the Tram.

"So are you really from space?" Ricky asked, carrying his juicers beside her.

She looked hesitant, but she spoke firmly, "...Yes."

Ricky seemed to think over something briefly, "Cool! So does that mean you're, like, a Martian? Yeah that's it! You're a Martian, aren't you?"

"... No, I'm-"

She looked unhappy, but the others spoke up before she could say anything else, "You're right, Ricky," Commander said with a nod, "She's definitely a Martian."

She cleared her throat, "Actually-"

Eaglebones cut her off, agreeing with Commander and Ricky, "No doubt about that! Obviously a Martian girl."

"I knew that..." Crash said, trying to seem smart.

"Actually no, I'm not a Martian, I'm from-"

"She sure is a pretty Martian..." Ricky cut her off, mumbling to Commander. Jimmy said nothing, just continued to skeptically glare at her.

Crash smiled, "So what's it like on Mars?"

She sighed, and looked down, shaking off whatever anger she had, and looked up at all of them and smiled, "You're intentions are innocent- which, _by no offense_, is disgusting. But, if you must know where I am really from; I am from the Planet V. A planet fixed on exploring and observing other planets... I was sent here to scout things out, sent by the great Emerald Oplis herself. You are the first humans I have interacted with on the planet."

"So cool!" Crash said, "So, how'd you get to earth? Do you have a spaceship or something?"

Her eyes seemed to flicker, but she slowly looked over across the lot, at a bowl shaped spaceship right in front of the store. The Aquabats followed her gaze.

Eaglebones blinked, "How'd we miss that?"

Their 'Martian Girl' from Planet V simply walked over to the spaceship, leaping a great height to the top off the ship, before pushing a few buttons on the outer door. She leapt back off with such grace, it would make Olympic gymnasts jealous. The space ship started to shrink almost immediately, and soon it was no bigger then a golf ball. Picking it up, the Martian Girl put the tiny spaceship in her hair (yes, you read that right, she put it in her HAIR), where it disappeared. While she was doing this, the Aquabats were loading their groceries into the Tram, watching her in amazement as they worked. Ricky looked over at Commander as they did this,

"She sure is rad! Commander, do you think she'd go for someone with braces?"

Commander scoffed, surprisingly finding himself hoping that Ricky actually _wouldn't_ end up wooing this girl, "You know Ricky, you should probably try to find out her name first before anything else..."

"Do you know her name?" Eaglebones asked with a smirk from behind them.

MCBC shifted his weight and rolled his eyes, "Of course! It's..." he now noticed Crash and Jimmy were also waiting for the answer, that MC didn't know, "It's... um... well it's probably... AGH! _You guys will just have to find out her name for yourselves!_" he huffed and went into the Tram.

"He's acting... weird..." Crash mumbled.

"Even for him." Jimmy agreed.

The Martian Girl walked over to them, watching Commander storm away into the Tram. Ricky motioned for her to join them, "So, what _is_ your name?" She considered this, and seemed to be calculating things in her mind.

"My people's language would be hard for human ears to collect, but I believe on your planet, my named would be pronounced as, The Emerald Jadis."

"I knew that!" Commander called from inside the Battle Tram.

* * *

><p>Eaglebones was trying to help Ricky with his drums, bringing them into the the Main Ops Room, where they would play a song or two, for Jadis. They had all finally agreed that if you've never heard music before, it was almost a crime. Crash was trying to tune his bass, while Commander kept going "Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3, I am awesome," into his microphone, and Jimmy, was plugging his keyboard in.<p>

"She's the one Bones, she has to be." Ricky said with a dreamy smile, thinking of the alien girl who wasn't even in the room.

"I think she's older then you Ricky..."

"NO, she's just TALLER. That doesn't mean she's older..."

Eaglebones sighed, "Ricky. She's taller then ALL of us. Even Crash."

"Hey! We're talking about me and her, not her and Crash!" Ricky said, almost offended.

Eaglebones groaned, and rolled his eyes as they set the drums down. Jimmy was polishing his saxophone, and he was the first one to realize that none of them actually knew where Jadis had gone too. So, without drawing any attention to himself, the Robot left the room, in search of the alien. He looked in the cockpit first, only to see a half eaten sandwich Crash had left there. Jimmy thought about turning on the Autopilot, to drive them away from the strip-mall parking lot, but it seemed Dolores was fibbing about the whole police thing...

Then he checked the bathroom, and his friend's bedroom, which were pretty empty aside form some dirty clothes on the floor. He would have to clean later.

He then checked the storage room, which was connected with the back door. Again, empty except for some boxes, and other random, sentimental junk.

Jimmy actually stopped to look at a big walk in closet that was between the storage room, and his friend's bedroom. None of them had really ever used it for anything. But, they would find something to do with it sooner or later.

Suddenly Jimmy was pulled from his train of computed thought, as he heard a crash come from his lab and a jumble of curses in a strange language. The lab's door was wide open, and Jimmy mentally slapped himself for not noticing this at first. So, ever so sneakily (trying to make his gears crank a little bit quieter), he peeked inside the doorway, hoping not to be seen.

There she was. The Emerald Jadis searching through Jimmy's lab, for... something. Finally, she stopped rummaging through things, seeming to have found what she was looking for. She had the steak she acquired from the _Gloopy-Mart_ earlier, in one hand. As she held one of Jimmy's human biology books, in the other.

"Human structure... human traits... human cells..." She grumbled out loud, looking through the pages of the book, "But nothing about human texture... or _taste_." Jimmy watched in pure horror as she swallowed the large steak in one gulp (with plastic wrapping or not). Robot felt suddenly very lucky he was indeed a mechanical man and not a human; but, he was fighting with himself on whether to go get his friends or spy on Jadis further.

"Supposedly... I could find out... but that would prove-" Jadis froze and suddenly flinched, and her hair rattled briefly, and one of her long elfish ears twitched. After a long pause, she finally took a deep breath and stood straight, "...I know you're there, automaton." she turned to look at the doorway, "Do you have something you'd like to say to me?"

Jimmy blinked and stood up straight himself, standing in the middle of the doorway, pointing a mechanical finger at her accusingly, "You have one minute to explain why you want to know what humans taste like, or you'll be answering to my finger missiles!"

The Emerald Jadis seemed more impressed then stunned or shocked, that she had been found out. Smirking, she held out the book to Jimmy, "I've said this all before; I am a scout, here to observe this planet under the order of The Emerald Oplis... I see you've gotten the wrong idea about me; but, I am simply trying to find out everything I can about the human race. All qualities. I must return with a good report."

"So... you don't want to eat anyone? Because, that's what it sure sounded like..."

"Eat?" Her eyes flashed as if she liked the word, "You think I'm going to eat your friends?" She tried to mimic a laugh, but, she obviously had never tried laughing before.

Jimmy stared at her a little bit longer before coming to a conclusion (for the time being), that she was just doing studies and nothing more, "Okaaay..." he said moving his arms in the mechanical manner he often did, "You better follow me... your 'concert' is about to start... and please ASK next time, before wandering off into other people's labs."

She shrugged and followed him out into the hall and towards the OP Room. She came up beside him, and seemed to be pondering something, behind her wild (and somewhat frighting) grin, "So, I know you are not human... but, do humans tend to be very trusting?"

Jimmy thought of his friends and smiled, "I would say yes, once they get to know someone."

"Hm..." She seemed to be taking mental notes, "And, what would their strongest emotion be?"

Jimmy sighed, not exactly sure he'd be correct on this one, considering he was always told he had no emotions (which made him sad- ...and confused), "Well, their love towards each other is pretty strong, I guess..."

"_Love?_" Jadis's orange eyes widened with excitement, "Define _love_."

Jimmy stopped to look at her; he was a robot and even he knew what it meant, "It's an intense feeling of deep affection."

"Define _affection_."

"That's a gentle feeling of fondness or liking."

"Hm..." She seemed to be making more mental notes, "I have a few questions... Can this affection be won? Can it be hard to earn? How gullible can human's be, while blinded by their love? Can love be physically eaten? What is ketchup? And how does love work?"

Jimmy blinked, and calculated all his answers, "Yes, yes, pretty gullible, no, a sauce made from tomatoes and vinegar, _AND_, love is something every human usually has to discover for himself..."

"Hm..." She looked into space and tapped a sharp finger nail on her chin, "Your answers have been helpful." and she went without him into the OP room. Jimmy scratched his robotic head (because he knew it's what humans did when they were confused), and decided to run back to his lab and grab a few things before joining his friends in the private concert.

* * *

><p>The Main OPLiving room was pretty quiet, as the band members stood waiting for Jimmy to join them. The Emerald Jadis was sitting at a booth across from them, studying each band member intensely, not blinking once.

Commander looked to the door, then to the alone keyboard, and then to Jadis and motioned with his hands, "Don't worry, he'll be here soon..."

"I wonder what's taking him so long..." Crash said, looking at Eaglebones. Bones replied with a shrug.

Ricky looked at The Emerald Jadis with a smile, "You look pretty lonely over there, want me to come sit with you?"

Jadis looked bothered by the thought, so did Commander.

"No." She answered firmly. Ricky leaned over to Crash and whispered,

"I bet she's just playing hard to get."

"Eh... I dunno Ricky... she seemed pretty serious."

"Just you wait Crash," Ricky whispered, "she'll turn around. We just have to loosen her up." he looked at Jadis again, "Hey, Emerald Jadis!"

"_The_ Emerald Jadis." She corrected

"Right, sorry... could we call you Emmie Jade by any chance? It's a lot easier then saying The Emerald Jadis over and over again."

Jadis considered this, "No."

Eaglebones smiled and stood up for Ricky, "Aw c'mon! Why not! You look just like an 'Emmie'!"

Crash nodded, and Commander spoke into his mic causing a dramatic affect, "What do you say, Emmie Jade?"

Jadis looked up at the ceiling, and sighed, "...If you must."

The four Aquabats smiled, and high-fived, just as Jimmy finally came into the room... carrying a big stack of books. Everyone in that room besides Jimmy, looked absolutely confused.

"We're not going to have a reading session are we?" Crash asked, his voice showing a sign of fear.

Jimmy smiled at his friend's, as he set them on the booth's table, Emmie was sitting at, "No, we're not. These are for The Emerald Jadis."

"_Emmie Jade._" Eaglebones corrected. Emmie was marveling at all the information about human's and human emotions that laid in front of her, in text form.

Robot shrugged, "Okay then... shall we start this musical number?" he went over to his keyboard and saxophone.

"Yeah!" The other Aquabats shouted, as Ricky suddenly laid out a fun and fast beat on his drum set. Commander started to dance, as did the others as Eaglebones was laying out some complicated chords on his guitar. Crash soon matched Bone's melody and harmonized with his bass, as Jimmy started typing out a rhythmic tune on his keyboard piano.

Emmie had been memorized by all the books at first, but as soon as the music started playing, she looked up with wide eyes and her ears twitched at the new sounds. It was fast, and loud... but it also was very jumpy, and happy sounding. But what really pulled it altogether was when Commander started to sing (A/N suggestion; instead of just reading through the song, I suggest listening to it and read it at the same time. You know, while imagining them dancing and singing inside the BattleTram. XD It's called Awesome Forces, you may already know it),

_Well have you seen us?_  
><em>We summon awesome forces<em>  
><em>We are the ones that myths and legends talk about<em>  
><em>We're so far beyond your definitions<em>  
><em>We cannot die, we will not be broken<em>

_We have been chosen, the lone protectors_  
><em>To rescue those who can't survive<em>  
><em>The onslaught of those Trojan horses<em>  
><em>We cannot die, we will not be broken<em>  
><em>No, no, no<em>  
><em>No way<em>  
><em>No, no, no<em>  
><em>Listen up kids<em>

_So many years, so many broken mirrors_  
><em>And yet the truth remains so clear<em>  
><em>If you do not like us, you might have to fight us<em>  
><em>We cannot die, no way<em>

_We are your average ordinary superhuman_  
><em>Punishers of evil, rock and roll band<em>  
><em>And we've been designated to save this crazy world<em>  
><em>We cannot die, for this is our destiny<em>  
><em>Come on now<em>

_Here we are now, five lone men _  
><em>Standing on the edge of disaster<em>  
><em>Holding the sword of justice<em>  
><em>And watch the hammer fall on all those who oppose us<em>  
><em>For we are they, and they are we, the Aquabats<em>  
><em>We cannot die, no way<em>

_We are your average ordinary superhuman_  
><em>Punishers of evil, rock and roll band<em>  
><em>And we've been designated to save this crazy world<em>  
><em>And we must win, for this is our destiny<em>  
><em>This is our destiny<em>  
><em>This is our destiny<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>And, that's the end of this chapter! Onto the next! Please review! Tell me what you think of Emmie! 8D<em>**


End file.
